


Getting Turned On

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through a bad boy phase, John decided to flirt with Sherlock and ends up doing more than just flirting with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Turned On

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a crossover gif that I saw.  
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> The character is from Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (I think) for Martin/John

**Prompt:**

Sherlock was sitting in his favorite chair in his flat, reading. John was home but Sherlock was not sure where exactly in their flat or what he was doing. Though, John has been acting strange today. It was not a good or bad phase but John was not acting like his usual self, that was for sure. Well, at least around Sherlock. Sherlock figures it was just a phase John was going through so he was not going to say or do any thing. He was just going to let it run its course. John will come out of it soon. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards the living room and then suddenly stopped. Sherlock looked up and saw John standing there, leaning against the side of the door. He was wearing a shirt that was open, exposing his chest and some chest hair. John's hair was also gelled and his facial hair that he was growing recently has been cleaned up and trimmed a bit. Sherlock usually does not like on John but for some reason, Sherlock loves it for some reason this time. Sherlock stared in awe at his lover.

“What you do think? You like?” John asked, saying it with some sort of bad boy attitude but also trying to be flirty at the same time.

“It is different but very nice.” Sherlock told him. As John shifted himself against the side of the door, the shirt moved a bit, exposing of his chest. Now, Sherlock was more than just liking John's new look...he wanted John to take him and fuck him in every surface of the flat. He lowered the book, covering the bulge his erection that was starting to show through his pants. John looked over at Sherlock. He had him where he wanted him now.

“Getting a bit turned on, are we?” John asked, then smirked. Sherlock's eye widened and his cock got harder.

“Um...um...what makes you say that?” Sherlock replied.

“Well...” John said as he began to walk over to Sherlock. When he got close, John suddenly and roughly leaned down on to the chair, holding himself up by his arms, looking at Sherlock straight in the face. Sherlock could feel the heat in between rise and the sexual tension increasing by the second. John could tell that Sherlock really turned on by this and he wanted to fuck Sherlock right in his chair.

“...You say that but the book covering that hard cock of your says otherwise, my dear.” John said, adding to his previous reply to Sherlock.

“John!” Sherlock said, in shock.

“Hey, I am just telling the truth, babe. No need to be shy about it. In fact, you do not have to hide any thing from me.” John said to him.

“Did he just call me “babe”?” Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock calm down a bit but his erection was now hard as a rock and John smelled like AXE body spray and it was making Sherlock feel light headed but in a turned on/sexual way. Sherlock kissed John and close his eyes as he did it. John closed his eyes and welcomed Sherlock's kiss and tongue in to his mouth. After a minute, both of them stopped and look in to each other's eyes.

“John...I want you. I _need_ you. Your mouth, body...every thing.” Sherlock said, panting as he spoke to John. John stood up in front of Sherlock.

“Are you sure can handle what I am about to do? Because I am not going to hold back, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock was now excited and got up from the chair, still looking at John. The book dropped on to the floor.

“Oh, hell yes. Please...take me.” Sherlock said, practically pleading with John to fuck him. John grinned and then got serious.

“Okay, Sherlock, if you really can handle me and what I am going to do to that body of yours, please follow me.” John said. Sherlock held John's hand and the both of them walked to the bedroom. John went in first and followed by Sherlock behind him. Sherlock closed the door behind him and the two began to make out.

 

_**-From Inside the Room And Outside the Door-** _

Suddenly, a thud rang throughout the hallway, followed by a loud slapping sound.

“JOHN HAMISH WATSON! Watch it with your hands and my arse!” Sherlock said loud.

“Hey, I told you I was not going to hold back, Sherlock.” John said.

“...Do it again but this time on the other cheek.” Sherlock said. Another slap came from inside the room.

“Ooh!” Sherlock said.

“You are really enjoying this, aren't you?” John asked.

“Take me, John!” Sherlock said.

...And that was the last thing that was said or heard from them before John and Sherlock to make love for the next (almost) two hours.

 

 


End file.
